Yachi's Dilemma
This a a fanfic by Dynovan. The characters are Yachi, Calan and The Life Lord. It is about Yachi's feelings for both gods, and is about how she reacts to seeing them both in a busy marketplace. Enjoy! Yachi loved two gods. It was a well known fact to all who knew her. She just couldn't choose between Calan, the god who had faced Vorlon, or The Life Lord, the secretive god who reavealed virtually nothing about his past. How could she choose? She fell head over heels for both of them. So when Yachi was shopping in the market on Saturday morning, she was careful to stay to the inner parts. Both Calan and The Life Lord came to the market on Saturday, and Yachi needed to avoid them. How could she come face to face with the tow gods she tossed and turned over at night? Yachi sighed - and then gasped. Calan was walking down the road on her left hand side - and The Life Lord was coming from her right. They were both headed for the market. She was in trouble now. Without thinking twice, Yachi ran for it. On the other side of the road, Calan walked into the market. He was planning to buy a present for Romani, but didn't know what she'd want. He decided to go to and get a coffee and think over his options. He headed for the coffee shop across the road. The Life Lord had a plan. He was planning to get a book that could tell him more about the black hole bomb that he had helped to save Party Central from. He headed for the book shop - which was behind the coffee shop. Running as fast as she could, Yachi ran for the first building she could see - a coffee shop. She pushed past the queue by the counter and found a table. She sighed - she was safe. If only she knew how to talk to gods! It would be so much easier than running away from them all the time! Yachi sighed. She had a dilemma on her hands. Yachi heard the door open, and turned to see Calan entering the shop. She gasped. Quickly she raised her hands to cast a cloud spell. Calan turned to look at her just as Yachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Nearby, Yachi tumbled out of her cloud onto the road - and saw The Life Lord coming towards her. Without thinking about it, she ran up the road away from her. The Life Lord spotted her. "Yachi?", he inquired. Yachi had already gone up the road. In the coffee shop, Calan was confused and puzzled. Yachi left as soon as she saw him, and she had left in a cloud. Why? Calan turned to see The Life Lord running along the road at the back of the shop. Why was he doing that? Why now, when Yachi had been in here? Confused, Calan payed for his coffee which he had just bought and walked up the road into the main market. I've stopped work on this fanfic. I'm really busy on other wikis. Dyno. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic by Dynovan